ABSTRACT The overall goal of the University of Pittsburgh ADRC is to perform and promote research that increases our understanding of: 1) the etiology and pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease (AD), 2) the mechanisms underlying the cognitive and behavioral symptoms of AD, and 3) to develop strategies that will result in effective early diagnoses and treatments for AD and related dementias. The Neuroimaging Core will support these Center- wide goals by developing and applying cutting edge neuroimaging technology to studies that are focused on early and presymptomatic stages of the AD spectrum. As the search for preclinical biomarkers continues, it is becoming increasingly clear that functional and structural brain imaging data may hold the key to identifying the earliest pathological manifestations of AD prior to any meaningful clinical change. The Neuroimaging Core will continue to develop and distribute technology for acquiring and interpreting brain functional and structural imaging data in the support of AD research. The Core will advance the Center goals by supporting and promoting research that increases our understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of AD, and facilitates the development of new therapies and methods for monitoring therapeutic efficacy. The Core maintains data sets of structural imaging on individuals enrolled through the Clinical Core, and we continue to work on the expansion of leading edge analytic technologies, and novel radiotracer ligands measured with Positron Emission Tomography (PET) (i.e., PiB, AV-1451 and 11C-UCB-J, Projects 1 and 2). The goal of this Revision application is to augment the acquisition of brain imaging data (both MRI and PET), standardize the analysis of all imaging data acquired from ADRC participants, and to make these data available to ADRC investigators, collaborators, and large data repositories (e.g., NACC, ENIGMA) for further analysis.